


To Start Again

by Princess_Of_Puffins



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Of_Puffins/pseuds/Princess_Of_Puffins
Summary: Michael never forgets the expression on her face, the gleam in her eyes, that appears every time he reboots her. Rather, he can’t ever forget it.





	To Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> It's been exactly several millennia since I posted some work of mine, but my adoration for this fandom spurred me to put this out there!

Michael never forgets the expression on her face, the gleam in her eyes, that appears every time he reboots her. Rather, he can’t ever forget it. 

She collapses to the ground unceremoniously face-first. He turns on his heel deftly and marches back to the office without a second look back. A few beats pass after he settles at his desk, and she reappears, faithfully and effortlessly popping back into existence. 

Milliseconds before she opens her mouth and begins the canned mantra that is her introduction are what he treasures in the secret place in his heart.

Her eyes are wide as oceans and bright as the burning stars out beyond their universe. She radiates warmth and beauty and calm from her very being. Her lips curve up oh-so-gently in a smile—a smile of eagerness to please, a smile of curiosity and zest. 

Every reboot is a new world to explore. A new neighborhood to carefully craft for the morally obedient humans who ceased their time on earth. New faces to see and requests to fulfill and things to learn. A whole history of a universe, so unique and so broken and so full, to envelop herself in. 

The humans begin their journeys with surprise and puzzled expressions. They slowly delve into madness and pain and kinship.

He begins each journey with a sigh, a slight migraine, and a shaky report to Shawn. He quickly learns to indulge in his failure. 

But she begins her journey with the purest of heart and most innocent of mind. She gradually accumulates sophistication and knowledge and emotion that construct a delicate complexity to her existence in gentle layers. 

He knows the humans are just worthless accumulations of cells that spiraled into a funnel of selfish mistakes in their time on earth. He will not weep for their sorrow and their pain. He will not be pained in reconstructing their shattered souls like hastily taping together a paper mosaic each time. 

But she’s the foundation of the very Neighborhood. She’s the essence of goodness and purity and knowledge and wonder that brings balance to the world in all its iterations. In the secret place in his heart, he considers the softness of her fingertips and the gentleness of her auburn waves and the sweetness of her lips. The brightness and depth of her eyes as his hand hits the cold plastic of the red button. 

The routine continues.


End file.
